Nuevos colores
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Se ha acabado la batalla y con ella el terror más inminente. Ya solo queda recoger los cachitos de corazón de los que desgraciadamente han sobrevivido. Neville/Luna. By Gui — regalo para Rebiis


**Gui:** Hola a todos! Noche de inspiración después de recordar la pelicula, amante del LunaNeville... Y sale esto. Como hoy es 3 de agosto, aprovecho para regalarselo a **Rebiis**, una de las compis del foro, porque es su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!

**Disclaimer**: esto ya remona a Jotaká, la Warner y todos esos que compran los derechos de las pelis. Uf, mucha gente como para hacerme un hueco...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevos colores<strong>

Neville está sentado en una pila de escombros. Si calcula bien, este debió ser uno de los muros del gran comedor. Mira al techo tragando saliva. Esperemos que no se desmorone y que la magia aguante el castillo. Se fija en nimiedades, pequeñas cosas. Está abrumado. No sabe en qué momento ha pasado de tenerle miedo a olvidar las contraseñas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a rebanarle la cabeza a una serpiente que si llega a ser más grande se come una acromántula. Sigue anonadado por lo que ha hecho. Nunca se creyó a la altura de Gryffindor. Siempre pensó que todo era cosa de la sangre. Su padre era Gryffindor, así que él también. La valentía no contaba, solo lo hacían los genes.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, Luna rebusca entre los escombros. Recoge cosas invisibles, una al lado de cada muerto. O quizás las está depositando. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor son snorkacs de cuernos arrugados. Habría que preguntarle a ella.

Algunos la miran, otros ni la notan. El dolor se palpa en el aire. Una batalla deja muchas heridas, la guerra no es buena para nadie.

Luna pasa sin querer al lado de Colin. Cuando se da cuenta, no puede evitar querer huir de allí. Intenta negar la muerte pero ella le persigue con la intencion de que no la olvide.

Un poco más atrás, volviendo a pisar sus pasos, está Neville. Le llegan retazos de una conversación. «¡Luna! ¡Luna!» gritos como otros en medio de esa confusión de cuerpos. Una llamada más alta, una mano agitada, un te quiero desplazado y sin demasiado sentido. Pero bonito. Luna sabe apreciar las cosas bonitas.

Ahora que todo ha acabado, decide ir a sentarse con él. Sin pretensiones, sin ganas de hablar. Solo sentarse.

Neville gira la cabeza hacia ella y sonríe un poco — todo lo que le da la boca con el cansancio acumulado. Ella remueve los pies sobre las puntas, haciéndo circulos. Encogiéndose de hombros en una timidez que es nueva. Más tarde — dos minutos, una hora — entablan una conversación.

—Había que matar a la serpiente así que lo hice. No sé bien por qué...

—Bueno, cuenta. Fue una gran ayuda. Fuiste valiente, ¿sabes?

—Por una vez...

—¿Por una vez? Pero... ¡Qué dices! Tú eres el que se despierta todas las mañanas para enfrentarte a tu peor miedo en clases, el que más mejoró en el ED, el que le ha estado plantando cara a los carrow todo el curso. ¡Y desde pequeño! ¡Tú vives todos los días sabiendo que tus padres no acudirán a tus miedos ni a tus risas, que debes cuidarles tú a ellos y que no te acaban de recordar! Conozco a muy poca gente que viva así de bien con un peso como el tuyo sin hacer alusión a él nunca.

Neville se queda en silencio asimilando las palabras, pero acaba venciendo la modestia.

—Pero Harry hace todas esas cosas...

—Pero Harry es Harry y tú eres tú. Y no era Harry el que fue seleccionado cuando te pusieron el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. ¡Eras tú!

A su alrededor, el ajetreo continua. No parece que el trabajo acabe nunca. Y ellos están en silencio. Luna parece enfadad de verdad. Y Neville no puede más que admitir que tiene razón, aunque él no se lo crea. En algún momento ha dejado la incredulidad que le invadió al ser Gryffindor para aceptar las cosas como son y darse cuenta de que quizás no es tan malo como parecía.

—Gracias Luna.

—Venga, tenemos que aydarles a todos.

Y se levanta de un salto. Luna sigue sorprendiéndole a cada gesto, en ada momento. Es indefinible. Es lunática como su apodo, pero esta vez en el buen sentido. Una chica alegre, divertida y sabia que sabe añadir brotes de una locura que se contagia y hace sonreír a la tierra gris en la que se ha convertido el mundo. Pasea entre las filas de muertos comprobando que todo esté en orden: los zapatos abrochados, las feas heridas tapadas y los ojos cerrados. Para calmarlos a todos un poco. Da muchos abrazos, y dice palabras reconfortantes. Neville no las oye, pero solo con ver su expresión y cómo mueve los labios, se adivina toda la bondad que emana.

Hay que seguir su ejemplo, Neville la admira y aprende. Ella lo hace de él, la resistencia ante todo y la lealtad que demuestra. Y poco a poco van recogiendo todos esos retazos de almas que dejan los humanos desdichados para ir pegándolos allí donde corresponden. El pegamento es grotesco y a veces está todo mal colocado pero es mejor que nada y es lo que pueden dar. Cada uno a su manera y copiándose entre si, pasan un pincel de colores sobre ese tétrico mundo gris en el que se ha convertido Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Esto es todo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
